Superstar station buys terrestrial TV channel
March 22, 2014 MANILA — IBC-13 owner and chairman Jose Avellana has became from the sequestered media network into the giant network company, for about P83 million in chasing of privatization efforts of PCGG. The number 3 TV station as the chairman Avellana, the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz goint to get Dream Broadcasting, the country’s first digital direct-to-home TV company; the buy-in is a strategic move to push Dream and to make IBC-13, a third major player in the network war also dominated by ABS-CBN, which owned by the Lopez family, and GMA Network, which is also owned by the Gozun, Duavit and Jimenez families. The Kapinoy network is expected to expand more market share of massive and younger audience success as the nation's number 3 network. ABS-CBN and GMA focus on the income markets, which lap up the soap operas and fantasy series, local comedies, variety shows, drama anthologies, talk shows, game shows, reality shows, Japanese animes, Mexican telenovelas and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan. The younger and massive audiences have the domination for free TV. IBC-13 may in aggressive mass audience a growing base of localized shows with their favorite TV shows, including the hits such as Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland,'' Maghihintay Sa'yo'', Only Me and You, KapinoyLand, APO Tanghali Na!, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, as well as its sports programming home to the professional basketball league like PBA and NBA games. IBC has 30 stations nationwide and more than 100 cable TV affiliates. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 It was in February 1, 1975 when the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) was born. With its studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and transmitter in San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. All it claims to be the No. 1 station in the Philippines, IBC-13 was producing the most popular programs from the 70's and 80's that appealed to the mass audience with its hits and primetime: * Iskul Bukol * Chicks to Chicks * Tarzan * T.O.D.A.S. * Sic O'Clock News * Ora Engkantada * Seiko TV Presents * Pinoy Thriller * Goin' Bananas * Eh Kasi Babae! * Sitak ni Jack * Ula ang Batang Gubat * Hapi House * Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino * Maricel Live! * The Sharon Cuneta Show * Loveliness It was a struggle will get to the top. After the EDSA Revolution, IBC is also sequestered by the government thru the Presidential Commission on Good Governance (PCGG) under the order of its new president, Mrs. Cory Aquino. And now, the two giant networks continue to dominate once again, Channel 13 is back and the newest third giant IBC. Fast forward since 1996, the undisputed No. 3 TV network in the country. On its shares increase and the climb to the top again (Source: Kantar Media / TNS): # ABS-CBN # GMA # IBC At present, IBC-13 is producing feel-good and award-winning programs like: * PBA (Saturday 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday 5 to 7 p.m.) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 6 to 7 p.m.) * Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8 to 9 p.m.) * APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday 12 high noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday 12 high noon to 3 p.m.) * Good Take (Wednesday 12 midnight to 12:30 a.m.) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Thursday 12 midnight to 12:30 a.m.) * KapinoyLand (Saturday 3:30 to 4 p.m.) * Janella in Wonderland (Monday to Friday 7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) * Tasya Fantasya (Saturday 7 to 8 p.m.) * Love Notes (Saturday 8 to 9 p.m.) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 9 to 9:45 p.m.) * Express Balita (Monday to Friday 6:30 to 7:45 p.m.) * News Team 13 (Monday to Friday 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight) * Bitag (Saturday 11:15 p.m. to 12 midnight) * Cooltura (Saturday 3 to 3:30 p.m.) * T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 9:45 to 10:45 p.m.) The Kapinoy stars are increasing the number 3 slot. The network goes several number 1 shows (March 8, 2014) # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (39.2%) # Bet On Your Baby (26.6%) # Picture Picture (11.3%) All claims to be the same timeslots (March 17, 2014). # Express Balita (33.9%) # TV Patrol (30.4%) # 24 Oras (13.3%) IBC-13 is definitely growing to the ratings game (March 17, 2014). # Janella in Wonderland (38.5%) # Dyesebel (32.8%) # Kambal Sirena (17.9%)